


The First Day

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to prepare himself for his new job, Severus relives an old day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logospilgrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logospilgrim/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Logospilgrim as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Snape, prompt: hurt/comfort. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The First Day

~

Taking a deep breath, Severus centred himself before pushing open the door and striding into the classroom. Fear clawed at his throat, but he choked it down, moving towards the front desk before spinning around to face the class. I can do this. I must do this. Even though Potions isn’t my first love, I can do this. I _must_.

He scanned the students. Babies, all of them. They were so young. Although, truth be told, he wasn’t much older than they were. But he’d lived a lifetime in the two years he’d been gone from Hogwarts. 

Clearing his throat, Severus opened his mouth to launch into the speech he’d spent weeks preparing, and all thought left him. “This is Potions,” he said, his voice sounding thin to his own ears. “And I am your new teacher, Professor Snape.” 

Immediately, a hand went up. A Ravenclaw. Severus almost groaned. Of course. “Yes?” 

“Are we going to be following the book exactly, sir, or are you going to be teaching other things?” 

“I am--” Severus paused. His instructions from Dumbledore had been vague on this matter. He’d just wanted the position filled. Should Severus prepare them for the world with practical knowledge, or should he follow the outline prescribed in the book? “I shall be teaching you the things you need to know,” he finally said.

“Who decides that, sir?” 

Severus spun to face the second questioner, and felt as if all the air had left his lungs. Her eyes were blue, not green, and her House affiliation was Hufflepuff, but her hair was the same shade of red as-- Pain slammed into Severus and he felt as if his heart was breaking once again into a million pieces. He saw her in his mind’s eye, his beloved Lily, lying a pool of her own blood, eyes lifeless, and he despair enveloped him. 

“Sir?” 

The girl’s question brought Severus back to himself and he drew himself to full height. “I decide what’s taught in this class,” he snapped. “And we shall follow the book until I decide otherwise. Now, any more interruptions and you’ll lose point. Turn to page two.” 

There was a distant voice calling, a touch on his shoulder, and the world rippled around him....

Pulling his head out of the Pensieve, Severus reached for a towel, wiping moisture from his face. And if a bit had come from his eyes, too, who would know?

“Severus.” 

Turning to face familiar green eyes, Severus sighed. Harry would know. He always did. 

“Traumatic memory?” 

“It was--” Severus paused. “My first day teaching at Hogwarts. I was...nervous. I wanted to remind myself of what that felt like.” 

Harry led him towards a chair, sitting him down before settling himself on the arm. “But surely you’re not nervous about this? You’ve been a teacher for years. And you were even headmaster.” 

Severus snorted. “And then I was tried for collusion with a Dark wizard.” 

“And acquitted,” Harry said, tone gentle. 

“Indeed.” All due to Harry. Severus closed his eyes. “You really want me to do this, don’t you?” 

“Since I think you’ll be brilliant, yes.” Harry rested his head on top of Severus’. “But if you really don’t want to, then that’s fine, too. We’ll manage. Whatever you want.” 

Exhaling, Severus opened his eyes and nodded. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.” 

As Severus stood, he was grateful for the warmth of Harry’s hand on the small of his back, and by the time they’d exited the headmaster’s office, finally entering the Great Hall minutes later, Severus was calm. After gesturing for Severus to take his seat, Harry walked to the podium. 

“Welcome back to Hogwarts, students, old and new. I’m Harry Potter, your new headmaster. First, I’d like to introduce our staff. My husband, Severus Snape, has graciously agreed to resume his former position as Potions professor--” 

As he watched Harry charm the students and staff, Severus relaxed. While Potions hadn’t been his greatest love in school, it had certainly brought him his heart’s desire. 

~ 


End file.
